


Marius You're Late

by pfieffer



Category: Glee
Genre: Les Misérables References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Sebastian are playing Marius and Enjolras in West End’s production of Les Mis. They have some back stage antics, and Rory is almost late for his cue on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marius You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend's birthday. I went vague on the sex cause its also posted on my Tumblr.

Backstage, was probably not the safest place to have sex, but that was not stopping the two costars of West End’s production of Les Mis. It was Sebastian’s idea originally, Fuck in the dressing room, what could possible go wrong? Well first the costume’s got stuck. “Bas, the zipper is stuck on me trousers.”

“You’re not pulling hard enough.”

“I don’t want ta be charged for the costume breaking, and not when I have ta wear it, I don’t want my penis hangin’ out on stage.”

“Are you not wearing underwear?”

Rory blushed bright red, “I am, and if it gets caught and ripped, I wont be.”

Sebastian smirked, “Unless I rip it off you.”

Rory’s cheeks flushed again, “Just get them off Bas. I need ya.”

“You always do,” Sebastian smirked, with a tug on the zipper it came undone. Sebastian made quick work of pulling the pants off his boyfriend, and Rory helped him with his. Then came the shirts. Sebastian began to palm the boy through his underwear, Rory let out a moan, “Fuck.”

“Careful, these walls aren’t sound proofed.”

Rory blushed from embarrassment now. “You know I can’t keep quiet.”

Sebastian smirked, and he continued doing what he was doing, pulling Rory’s underwear off with it. “You know I like this, the risk.”

“You’re goin’ ta get us both caught.”

“I believe your little noises will.”

Rory glared at him, “Shut up and fuck me.” The two really didn’t have much time. They were doing this in between songs, because Rory was horny and couldn’t wait til intermission. Les Mis was a long show, you couldn’t blame the kid.

Sebastian made a quick job, and finished Rory off. He heard the music through the speakers back stage. “Shit we gotta go,” he said, as he quickly put on his costume, looking just as perfect as he did before they even had sex.

Rory was now alone, and he was going to be late, especially since Sebastian was supposed to help him get redressed. He gave a sigh and forced the pants back on, and put the shirt on. His cue was coming closer and closer, he didn’t even look at himself in the mirror. He probably should have, he had that ‘just had sex’ look going on. And he knew Sebastian had planned this, all the suggestive comments before the show.

He made it to the stage just in time to hear, “Marius you’re late.”

Rory blanched as he came on stage, knowing full well, he was late, and just about missed his cue, hell he was surprised he got the mike on in time. One of their fellow cast mates sang the next part of the song, “Marius, what’s wrong with you today, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Rory was a good actor, but he had a feeling that he was going to be embarrassed right on stage, all because Sebastian made him horny, and they had quick fuck. Sebastian had planned this he knew it. He adjusted his shirt in the back, trying to follow the conversation of the song while trying not to mentally murder his boyfriend with his mind.

Another cast member continued, “Some wine and say what’s going on.”

Lord that would be bad, good thing there was nothing in the bottles, or Rory would break character, and admit to the audience that he just fucked Enjolras who decided to not help him put his clothes back on. Rory almost forgot that he was supposed to sing, he was going to kill Sebastian later, and the guy was just being as smug as ever, damn his character for being that way too, “A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. H-she was just like a ghost to me, one minute there and then, and she was gone.” Sebastian was fucking with his mind now, he almost slipped up, because Sebastian had disappeared so fast after.

By the end of the song, Rory was glad that his anger was being fed by the chorus of Red and Black, because it was stopping him from making Sebastian blue and black. Intermission came and Rory pushed Sebastian against a wall, “You planned that, ya little arse.”

Sebastian smirked, “I thought you liked my little arse.”

“I ought ta kill you.”

Sebastian kissed Rory on the nose, “You love me too much for that.”

“I know, but I think after the show tonight, I’m goin’ ta make ya feel just how much of a pain in the arse you are sometimes.”

Sebastian smirked, “You going to make my ass Red the color of desire, and Black with despair when your dick isn’t there.”

“Yeah, I’ve got this blood of angry men coursing through my muscles, one that wants to pound you into the mattress.”

“Can I make you mad more often you’re such a kinky little guy then.”

Rory kissed him to make him shut up.


End file.
